There Is No Greater Love
by Ratchet's Sparkling
Summary: I am posting this story for my good friend, PrimesSPARROW. This is her story and a more detailed explanation is on my profile. Thanks! Summary inside!


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does; Causeway belongs to Lady-Elita-One and is used with her permission. Please check out her stories and art on the links below.

u/1344396/LadyElitaOne

This is a gift fiction for LadyElitaOne

Summary – Causeway needs to find Optimus; after the world turned on all Autobots. She knows he is badly injured; she needs to find her sparkmate before it's too late.

This is a one shot gift; it was originally supposed to be multi chapter but ended up being a one shot.

Title – There is no greater love

Chapter one

Optimus Prime, had been betrayed; and ambushed by the very beings he had sworn to protect. He was supposed to be meeting his sparkmate; he knew she would try to come he had to warn her.

::::::... Causeway, p-please come in...:::::::: Optimus commed as Causeway immediately answered the commlink and could feel the distress and pain from her sparkmate.

:::::::::... Optimus, what's wrong; I can feel you're in pain...::::::::

:::::::... Ambush by humans, you need to leave g-get as far aways as you can; please my love...::::::::

Causeway's spark fell, what was he asking her to do just leave him to the mercy of humans; that was something she would never ever do. She loved Optimus Prime; and she would never ever leave him.

::::::... No, I respectful decline; I am going to find you and help you...::::::::: Causeway said as she could hear him groan.

She herself cried out as she felt a sudden agonizing pain within Optimus' spark; he was dying she could feel it.

::::::::... No, please fight for me, my love I am coming...:::::::

:::::::::...I-I love you, C-Causeway; you have given me s-so much...R-Remember me.. p-please...::::::: Optimus commed before the transmission went dead filled with static.

All she could think about was he was somewhere surrounded by evil treacherous humans; and he was dying alone and scared. She could trace his location by their bond; she had a trick to keeping it open.

Causeway knew there were times Optimus tried to keep from allowing her to feel his pain; but Causeway had figured out a way to keep the bond open so she could find him anywhere and now would be no exception.

"I am going to find you Optimus Prime; if you think I am allowing you to die you have another thing coming. Our love is forever and I will never allow you to die ever." Causeway said as she transformed and headed for the location she was reading from her mate.

"I am coming Optimus," she whispered. "I am coming,"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Several days later...

Cade Yeager, watched as a tow- truck brought in a rusted, bullet riddled truck up. He loaded it up into his barn; when his daughter, Tessa came stomping into the barn.

"Dad, what are you doing, we can't afford this?" Tessa said.

Cade shook his head then and spoke.

"I am going to sell the parts; it's going to pay for college." Cade said as Tessa rolled her eyes as she glanced at the rusted up cab.

"Oh please," she mumbled as she turned and left the barn to leave her dad to work on the truck alone.

Cade worked on the cab and learned the truck was very different indeed; and he had suspicions that this truck was also something special like a Transformer. His daughter, when he told her and his partner Lucas; wanted him to get rid of it by reporting it.

However, when the rusty cab came to life transforming and forming the leader of the Autobots things changed greatly. Optimus was confused; and disoriented and his weapon was pointed at Cade, Tessa and Lucas as his azure optics filled with fear.

"I will kill you humans for this," Optimus snarled as he struggled to stay on his feet; but failed several times.

"Shhh easy," Cade said.

"Call 911..." Lucas said as he tried to run; until Optimus hit him with his gun knocking him down.

"E-Easy...H-human," Optimus said.

"Lucas just freaking calm down, alright; he's not going to hurt us look at him!" Cade snapped as he looked at Optimus.

"My systems are malfunctioning," Optimus said trying to stay on his feet.

"I want to help you; you're hurt really bad, my name's Cade Yeager."

Optimus backed up fear still laced his spark; he stumbled once more his optics dulled with pain.

"C-Causeway..." he whispered as energon ran from his optics.

"Who is Causeway...?" Tessa asked as she approached closer.

Optimus glanced at Tessa as energon tears ran down his face.

"S-she is m-my mate; I love her." Optimus said.

"You love her...?" Lucas said in a snide tone. "But you're a machine," he said as Optimus merely looked away.

Humans always judged them the same way; he just wanted things to be different. He was a prime and was supposed to protect; and that was what he wanted to do on Earth but it was always the same.

He was in so much pain; he heard the one human approach him. He warily looked down at the human; and backed away visibly afraid of him still.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise you." Cade said.

"I do not believe you; I trusted other humans and look where it got me!" Optimus roared. "We protected this planet; and let our own home be ruined all to save this planet and its people. Sentinel and Megatron were right; I made the mistake of trusting and now look at what has happened to my comrades hunted like animals. I just wanted my people safe; and to be able to live in peace on a home." Optimus said as he held his stomach as he suddenly fell to his knees and purged his tanks.

"What's wrong with him...?" Tessa asked her father.

"He's sick really badly sick," Cade said as suddenly a piece of Optimus' audios fell off and he groaned.

"I must leave, I must leave now; I must find my mate." Optimus whispered.

"Leave...? And where do you think you are going to go in the shape you're in?" Cade asked as Optimus glanced down at him and wiped his mouth.

"C-Causeway, I need h-her," Optimus said as he just suddenly broke down.

Silence...

Optimus sobbed, as Cade glanced at his daughter and then at Lucas who looked shocked as he glanced at the Autobot leader.

"Hey look man; I am sorry for what I said before." Lucas said as Optimus continued to sob.

"Dad, he needs our help," Tessa said unbeknownst to either her, her dad or Lucas Causeway had located Optimus; and felt everything Optimus was feeling and was worried over the fact he was so upset and hurt; but she was also furious her mate was in danger.

She drove up and scanned the area and found Optimus; there were three humans there. She had to get in there she didn't care if she was exposed she loved Optimus and needed to protect him.

Optimus had suddenly fallen into stasis; one moment he was sobbing and the next he had fallen into stasis.

"What happened, what's wrong with him, dad?" Tessa asked.

"He's gone into stasis lock from the pain," a female voice said as they turned around and saw Causeway.

"Who are you?" Cade asked.

"I am his mate, my name is Causeway." she said.

"He is hurt very badly," Cade said as she approached.

"I need your help please, can you help me?" She asked.

"Of course, I told him I would help in any way I could." Cade said as she nodded.

Causeway instructed Cade what to make and fix; he strengthened Optimus' spark chamber. Causeway watched while her hand slipped into Optimus' making sure to never leave his side.

"I am going to have something to eat with my daughter, alright?" Cade said.

"Go ahead, Cade Yeager; I will watch over him." Causeway said as Cade nodded and headed back out of the barn.

Causeway turned her attention back to Optimus; who slowly started to reboot and come back online. However Causeway had dimmed her optics and started to pray to Primus; while Optimus listened to her words of love and loyalty.

"Primus please, I ask that you please heal him please; I love him so much and I know he will be so devastated by the treachery of the humans. I ask that you help him Lord Primus; please; he doesn't deserve this all he ever wanted was to help and save others." Causeway said as Optimus groaned softly.

"C-Causeway, you are here?" he asked softly.

"Yes of course, despite your attempts to block the bond; because of your pain which I have learned to stop the block." Causeway said.

Optimus' hand tightened in hers; as he smiled sadly.

"They ambushed me," was all he said. "I sent out a warning distress call to the others; but I do not know who survived or not." Optimus said as Causeway leaned down and kissed Optimus; who moved his shaking servo around her body. "I did not wish to offline alone; I was terrified." Optimus said as their lip plates parted.

"You are not going to offline; I won't let you; besides you're too stubborn to offline." she said smiling as she kissed him again.

However when their lips plates parted; Optimus looked so sad it bothered Causeway.

"They hate us; they blame us for Chicago." Optimus said.

"It wasn't our fault; it was the Decepticons and Sentinel Prime's fault. The thing that really annoys me is Sentinel executes Ironhide for Primus sake and they fall right in behind him." Causeway said as Optimus glanced at her.

She touched his face; her fingers moving with a slow gentleness and expertise as he watched her.

"You have a spark of gold; you've always had one; but now you've been hurt and betrayed by the humans." Causeway said.

Optimus looked away for a moment.

"The things they said to me; and the things they called me were awful." Optimus said. "I am not a monster; but yet I was treated and fired upon like I was some sort of...I just wanted to save this planet and its people, was that so wrong Causeway, was it?" Optimus asked as she pulled him against her and just allowed him to be himself and sob once more.

She hated seeing him like this; he was a broken mech right now all thanks to those back stabbing humans.

"Shhh, we will find a way don't worry, we will." she said softly as her lip plates found his once more while he held her tightly.

"Never leave my side, Causeway; I could not take it if I lost you too." Optimus said as Cade, Tessa and Lucas watched from the door as they slowly shut the door and walked away.

"I can't believe I was going to turn him in, he seems..." Lucas started to say.

"Lost and defeated," Cade finished for him.

"We have to protect them, dad," Tessa said.

"We will, Tessa; we will." Cade said.

While inside Causeway continued to reassure her mate; and try her hardest to make him feel better from all which happened to him. She loved him; and she would do anything for him anything for him.

Causeway didn't have to think twice to know Optimus Prime was a hero; why couldn't the humans see that?

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said as he held her tightly. "There is no greater love then ours, sweetspark," he whispered. "None,"

"Yes," she said as they kissed once more; as Optimus' chest plates creaked as they opened and Causeway frowned. "Are you up to sparkmerge?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Yes," he said as her chest plates opened as well and their spark moved to take position.

His seeking hers; because of all the pain he had thrust upon it. He cried out as they wrapped together; and he smiled sadly. He was right, there was no greater love then their love together they would survive they would no matter what.


End file.
